


Dance Floor Revelations (The On The Fences Remix)

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Early in Canon, Ficlet, M/M, POV Female Character, Remix, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Jan drags Steve out to an event she and Tony are attending. It leads to some interesting revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swinging For the Fences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858510) by [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo). 
  * In response to a prompt by [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so, I am not _actually_ expecting anyone to remix my one little drabble that I tagged based on the barest scrap of subtext, but it exists and it means I am qualified to write some alt-pov scenes for people just for fun if I get inspired, so here it is: [Swinging for the Fences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858510). It is MCU-flavored. 
> 
> I have no other Marvel-related fic, remixes, WIPs, or otherwise, and no safe story.

Janet watches Tony dance with a long legged beauty for more than just the one dance. It's obvious to her that Tony enjoys the attention, but that this is one of these situation where he's not really interested. 

Beside her Steve is frowning a bit. She has dressed him up in a nice suit and dragged him out to this event so he wouldn't stay another evening all alone at Avengers mansion. After all Tony was here and he'd implied that Iron Man would also not be around. He's most likely close-by though, Jan hopes, because his job is protecting Tony.

And she really wants someone here to enjoy this as much as she does: watching Cap moon over Tony.

“What are you frowning at handsome?”

Steve startles. “I...”

“You've been watching Tony all evening.” 

Her well meant accusation brings a slight blush to his cheeks.

“He's one hell of a dancer.”

“I can tell you that from experience.” Jan smiles and then pats Steve's arm. “You like him? I thought you had a girlfriend. You know... Before...”

She feels bad about asking when Steve turns even redder and looks uncomfortable. Expressing an interest in men was easily done during Steve's formative years. Perhaps he hasn't even considered it. She takes him by the arm and leads him back towards their table. “You know,” he says, and looks around self-consciously like he wants to make sure nobody can overhear them, “I'm a switch-hitter.” He makes a very much non-Baseball gesture and Jan has to grin. He can be so sweetly camp.

“Have you told Tony?”

“Gosh, no,” Steve says, “he's... He has done so much for me and I don't think Mr. Stark swings that way.” He nods back towards the dance floor.

“I don't swing what way?” Tony has approached them and must have caught the last of that sentence.

Steve looks mortified for half a second and he doesn't look at Tony.

“Steve was wondering if a handsome fella has a chance to take you out on the dance floor. Because here might be interested parties around.”

Tony laughed and it came from the center of his being, reached his eyes. “Wow, I...” He looked at Steve. “Is Captain America asking for a dance?”

“I'm...” Steve stutters.

“Who could ever say no to Captain America?”

They suddenly both look flustered and Jan has to smile. They are so cute. “Take him out to dance then,” she says and nudges Steve. “You know you want to.”

“I don't want you to think you have to... dance with me, that is. I''m...”

“I don't mind. And don't worry,” Tony says easily. “I play for both teams. It's not a hardship. Not for me.”

Steve blushes wildly. Tony licks his lips.

Jan thinks if they finally move to the dance floor her work here will be done.


End file.
